parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The List of Kingdom Hearts XD episodes
Season 1 1. The Red Death and the Mean Bewilderbeast 2. A World of Dreams 3. The New Challenger 4. The Demon Bear 5. The Snow Monster Attack 6. Gallaxhar and David's Revenge 7. The Tusk-blade and the Tooth-blade 8. The Revenge of the Screaming Death as Whispering Deaths 9. The Chineas Television 10. Skunk, Gumball and the Legend of the BoneKnapper 11. Ke Pa's Revenge 12. Defender of Chinese Town 13. The Secret of The Skrill 14. The Chinese Guns 15. Skunk and Mysterious Demon 16. The Legend of Monstro the Whale 17. The Fairy Tale Master 18. The Great Titans 19. The Curse of the Lake Monster 20. The Dark Station 21. Skunk in Water 22. The Land of Dragons 23. The African Boys 24. The Monstrous Hydra 25. There's Giant Eel in the Sea 26. The Great Sea Town 27. Snake Sa'luk and Snake Jafar 28. The Animal Boys in Jurassic Park 29. Sandy's Big Brother Ben 30. Attack of the Shadow Monsters 31. Purple El Macho and Purple Victor 32. A Scary Night With the Sea Bear 33. The Time Machine 34. The Job Show for the Adults 35. Skunk and his Friends Meets Dink and His Friends 36. Gumball and Skunk in the Haunted Dreams 37. The Nickname Calendar 38. The Lightness of Dragons 39. The XD Boys War 40. Skunk and Gumball Trains Spyro & Toothless 41. Lotso and Stinky Pete 42. Steele and Niju 43. Makunga's Revenge 44. The Younger XD Boys Meets Teenage Girls XD 45. The Legend of the Moon Bear 46. The Great Mammal 47. The Dragon Age 48. Skunk and His Friends in The Pagemaster 49. Mayor Shelbourne and Chester V 50. Skunk the Magnificent Season 2 1. Spray Paint Attack 2. The Gem Empire 3. A Christmas Episode 4. The Flash Back 5. The Snow Episode 6. Reformed Tyrannor 7. The Ghost of Cujo 8. The Fireworm Queen has Awaken 9. The 20th Century Fox Monsters Are Coming 10. Venomzilla Attacks the XD Boys 11. Dark Gaia's Revenge 12. Incoming 20th Century Fox Villains 13. What Ever Happen to Skunk 14. A Quest for Skunk 15. Gumball's vision part 1 16. Gumball's vision part 2 17. reformed discord 18. The Dazzlings vs KHXD Boys 19. Past to Future 20. Attack of the GoAnimate Characters 21. Black and White Beard 22. Skunk's Club House of Villains 23. All Disney Dragons are Together 24. All Disney Dinosaurs are Together 25. The Mysterious Valley of Dinosaurs 26. The Pink Tiger 27. The Ghost of Max 3000 28. The Ghost of Henry Evans 29. Skunk and Gumball Meets Flim-Flam and Scooby-Dum 30. The Ice Beast Awakens 31. The Spooky Nightmare With the Cat Creature 32. The Grizzly Ghost 33. Chief McBrusque Meets Cat R. Waul 34. All The Scooby-Dum Monster are Together 35. Skunk and Gumball Gets some Clues 36. The Milk Monster 37. Spinosaurus and Indominus Rex 38. All An American Tail Villains are Together 39. Miss Katswell's Grandfather the Vampire 40. The Phantom of Sandy Cheeks's Grandfather 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. Season 3 1. The Teenage Boys Are Born 2. Skunk and Friends vs Sharpteeth 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. Season 4 1. Who is Po's Third Enemy 2. Who is Toothless's Third Enemy 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. Category:Episodes Category:Tv Series